ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Fillmore!
| network=ABC | first_aired=September 14, 2002 | last_aired=January 23, 2004 | num_episodes=26 (Episode List) }} Fillmore! is an American animated television series which was produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. The show was created by Scott Gimple. It was the last series produced by Walt Disney Television Animation alone, without association with Disney Channel. Premise Cornelius Fillmore (voiced by Orlando Brown) a juvenile delinquent with a record was caught raiding the school's new chalk shipment. He was arrested and given a choice by the safety patrol officer who caught him, either help him solve another case or spend the rest of junior high in detention. Fillmore decided to help out and he eventually decided to join up with the safety patrol. The show is based around him and his partner Ingrid Third (voiced by Tara Strong) at X Middle School. The show's format parodies that of hard-boiled police dramas. X's safety patrol is much more actively involved in student behavior than a typical school's safety patrol. As part of the Safety Patrol at X Middle School, Fillmore and Third solve crimes. The series usually presents child-friendly versions of common crimes, such as stolen scooters instead of cars, smuggling tartar sauce instead of drug smuggling, and holding illegal frog races instead of illegal street races. The school X Middle School is much larger than an ordinary American middle school, the Principal of the school mentioned in 'Test of the Tested' that the school has a population of 1,200. Among the school's many departments, clubs and rooms are: *Safety patrol headquarters with a holding room, interrogation room and Glee Club Annex *Metal and glass blowing shop *Darkroom *Swimming pool *Storage room for broken furniture and ripped posters *Cafetorium *Library *Gardening club with greenhouse, corn (maize) maze and compost piles *Croquet fields *Sandwich club *Docks *Paddle Boat club *A/V Room *Handball courts *Unicycle club *Tetherball courts *Badminton courts *Bocce fields * Apple orchard * Model train club * Remote control racecar club * Birdwatching Club * Loners support group Production The show was created by Scott Gimple, directed by Christian Roman and premiered on the ABC Kids block on ABC on September 14, 2002. The theme music for the show was written and performed by filk band Ookla the Mok and appears on their album Super Secret as the intro to the song "Das Über Tüber, or the Mystery of Mr. P." The announcer of the series is longtime voiceover actor Don LaFontaine. Characters Cornelius Fillmore Voiced by Orlando Brown, is in the seventh grade at X Middle School, where he is a member of the Safety Patrol. Fillmore was a juvenile delinquent, his crimes included (according to his permanent record) "milk counterfeiting" and "backtalkery". Fillmore's life changed when Safety Patrol member Wayne Liggit gave him a choice: Spend the rest of middle school in detention or help him solve another case. Fillmore was recruited into the Safety Patrol as a result of his helping out. It's revealed he's an only child, has a pet dog, and a pet fish and is really good at mini golf. He is known for going going above and beyond the standards of other Safety Patrol officers, he almost never fails to lose a target. Even if it means destroying school property, which he does a lot of, much to the dismay of Jr. Commissioner Vallejo. Ingrid Third Voiced by Tara Strong, is Fillmore's second partner in the Safety Patrol. Before she arrives at X Middle school it was revealed she was sent to a reform school in Nepal for an incident involving a stinkbomb and a piñata. Third, another former delinquent and a certified genius (She becomes the smartest kid in X middle school) due to her photographic memory, arrives at X Middle School and partners with Fillmore after he helped her clear her name in "Ingrid Third, Public Enemy #1". Her father is a professor and she has an older sister. Her mother is seen but never mentioned. It is revealed in "The Unseen Reflection" that she played Little League for 2 years. Horatio Vallejo Voiced by Horatio Sanz, is the junior commissioner of the Safety Patrol and Fillmore's immediate superior. Vallejo has had some rough experiences in the Safety Patrol as an officer, such as losing his friend Malika when she joined the Red Robins, and unintentionally betraying his partner and best friend, Frank Bishop, a profiler, after a case went wrong. Vallejo has problems with drinking too much cocoa. Vallejo's first name is also a pun on his voice actor and Lieutenant Horatio Caine from CSI: Miami. Karen Tehama Voiced by Lauren Tom, is the crime scene investigator on the Safety Patrol who has a keen interest in forensics. Although she appears in almost every episode, she is more of a background character. Joseph Anza Voiced by Danny Tamberelli, partnered with Karen Tehama and known for his bodyguarding training. Although he appears in almost every episode, he (like Tehama) is more of a background character. Danny O'Farrell Voiced by Kyle Sullivan, is the crime scene photographer for the Safety Patrol. He has a tendency to get on other people's nerves and has some weird thoughts and ideas such as trying to photograph his own buttock. O'Farrell serves as the primary source of comic relief on the show. He is also able to develop film with common household items as seen in "Masterstroke of Malevolance." Dawn S. Folsom Voiced by Wendie Malick, the principal of X Middle School. In context of the show's police drama parody theme, she represents the over-stressed mayor archetype. Tough on the outside with looks that can stop any student in its tracks, she runs her school with a strong presence - but she does it for pride and honor. She does have a kind heart on the inside and does much for her students and staff, sometimes anonymously. It is stated that she is 40, as in "Next Stop, Armageddon" it is her birthday, and Vallejo mentions that "this year,it starts with a 4." Raycliff Voiced by Jeff Probst, the school's vice-principal and Folsom's right-hand man. He doesn't really say much, but can be counted on to spout out school facts, figures and catchy metaphors at the drop of a hat. It's possible that he attended school with Folsom, according to an old school album. It's revealed he had seasickness in one episode. Episodes Broadcast history The last new episode aired on January 23, 2004, but the series continued to air on the American television lineup ABC Kids and the Canadian Family Channel. The show has also aired on Toon Disney and internationally on multiple versions of Disney Channel. It has aired on the Arabic version of Disney Channel and is currently airing on MBC 3 as part of its morning Disney On 3 slot. It currently airs on Disney Channel in the United Kingdom on weekdays at 10:20pm GMT. It returned to American broadcast on Disney XD on March 17, 2009 and airs there occasionally, although isn't part of the channel's regular schedule. External links * * Category:2000s American television series Category:2002 television series debuts Category:2004 television series endings Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:American animated television series Category:Television series by Disney Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Family Channel shows Category:High school television series Category:Television shows set in Minnesota Category:ABC Kids